


They're On Their Way

by jagwriter78



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: Festivids 2019





	They're On Their Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meivocis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/gifts).



Password: festivids

Song used: "I'm on my way" by The Proclaimers  
Length: 2:49


End file.
